Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Song - The Living Tombstone
Esta es la canción de Five Nights at Freddy's 1 de The Living Tombstone. Letra [Verso 1] We're waiting every night To finally roam and invite Newcomers to play with us For many years we've been all alone We're forced to be still and play The same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our lifes away Now we're stuck here to decay [Antes del coro] Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking We're poor little souls Who have lost all control And we're forced here to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend Or just be stuck and defend After all you only got [Coro x2] Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay [Verso 2] We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night You should have looked for another job You should have said to this place good bye It's like there's so much more, maybe you've been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors [Antes del coro] Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking We're poor little souls Who have lost all control And we're forced here to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend Or just be stuck and defend After all you only got [Coro] Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay Five Nights at Freddy's Letra en español [Verso 1] Nosotros esperamos todas las noches para finalmente vagar e invitar. Nuevos para jugar con nosotros por muchos años todos hemos estamos solos. Somos forzados a seguir y tocar Las mismas canciones que conocemos desde ese dia Un impostor se llevó nuestra vidas lejos Ahora estamos atascados aquí para decaer. del coro ¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos bloquees hacia atras! ¡no somos lo que piensas! Somos pequeñas almas quienes perdieron todo el control y fuimos forzados a hacer aquél rol Hemos estado todos solos Atascados en nuestra pequeña zona desde 1987 Únete, se nuestro amigo O solo atascaste y defiéndete Después de todo solo tienes X 2 Five nights at freddy's Aqui es donde quieres estar Solo no entiendo Por qué quieres estar aquí. 2 Realmente estamos muy sorprendidos Te vemos otra noche Debiste haber buscado otro trabajo Debiste decir adiós a este sitio. es como que aquí hay mas. tal vez has estado antes en este sitio. Recordamos una cara como la tuya. Te ves familiarizado con aquellas puertas. del coro ¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos bloquees hacia atras! ¡no somos lo que piensas! Somos pequeñas almas quienes perdieron todo el control y fuimos forzados a hacer aquél rol Hemos estado todos solos Atascados en nuestra pequeña zona desde 1987 Únete, se nuestro amigo O solo atascaste y defiéndete Después de todo solo tienes X 2 Five nights at freddy's Aqui es donde quieres estar Solo no entiendo Por qué quieres estar aquí. Vídeo thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:The Living Tombstone